Jack And Ianto visit the beach
by better-than-catastrophe
Summary: Jack takes Ianto to the beach but there's a suprise in store for Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto walked happily across the sunny plaza. The sun beating down on his back,suit jacket held in his hand waistcoat unfastened. It was a very hot day..a little too hot to be trapped underground all day.  
Ianto got to the tourist office door slipped the key into the lock. Unlocked it as slowly as possible just so it didn't look like he was purposely wasting time. He opened the door and stepped over the threshold to be met by Jack in a pair of jeans and a silk red shirt hanging loosely over his waistband. Ianto looked Jack up and down then met his face and noticing the glint in his eyes he smiled.

"Going somewhere nice sir?" He asked politely but grinning as he said it.  
"I am in-fact i have a date" Jack said grinning widely.  
"Oh....going anywhere nice?.." Ianto replied moving around the desk to go behind the bead curtain to hang his coat when he noticed a picnic basket out of the corner of his eye with his jeans and purple silk shirt layed on top and a small red envelope on top of stood grinning to himself in the tourist office just waiting for Ianto to reappear.

Ianto walked over to the envelope and picked it up noticing the perfect calligraphy I on the front and smiled. He slipped the deep red sheet of paper from the envelope and opened it gently to be met by more beautifully calligraphic writing in gold this time. It simply said [ you...me...picnic on the beach? please wear the jeans xx] Ianto chuckled a little smiling happily. He didn't say anything just started to get changed he slid of his suit pants and replaced them with the jeans he'd been given, fastening the studded belt that had already been placed through the loops, he then traded his red shirt he had been wearing smiling as the smooth silk slid against his skin. He picked up the basket and went back out into the tourist office.

"Nice choice of date..Jack" Ianto said smiling.  
Jack leant back against the wall grinning broadly. Jack looked ianto up and down the smiled.  
"I take this as your happy to come of your own will and I'm not going to have to carry you there" Jack said giving a small giggle.  
"Of course who would refuse a date with you to the beach Jack" Ianto replied picking up the basket and moving around the desk to meet Jack leant against the wall on the other side. That's when Jack noticed Ianto's work shoes sticking out of the bottom of his jeans.  
"Ianto you are not wearing those shoes are you?" Jack said bursting into laughter.  
"why whats wrong with my shoes?" Ianto said looking down at them.  
"Its just....never mind come on I'm bored of standing" Jack took the basket from Ianto's hand then slid his hand into its place and they strolled out of the tourist office door. They clambered into the SUV and drove the short distance to the sea still hand in hand rested on the gear stick. They clambered out Jack grabbed the basket again and dragged Ianto by the hand hastily towards the sand rather ike an excited child.

Jack layed out a blanket and placed the basket on it, before sitting on it himself and sprawling out across it, toeing of his shoes to place his feet in the sand.  
Ianto sat down grumpily on the blanket.  
Jack turned to look at him. "whats the matter Yan?"  
"Theres so much sand" Ianto said huffing loudly.  
"Well yes it wouldn't be called a beach if there was no sand" Jack grinned back at him.  
"Its going to go everywhere" Ianto huffed.  
"Depends on what you mean by everywhere?" Jack asked eyebrows raised.  
"I meant in the food Jack that simple" Ianto said eyeing the basket.  
Jack glanced at it...."oh you mean this"...he opened the basket to reveal not food but a frisbee a set of snorkels and a bottle of suncream 2 sets of sunglasses price tags still attached and one fluffy towel.  
Ianto fell back onto the blanket giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Only you Jack only you." He managed to get out through laughing.  
"What? i thought i might be able to bribe you out of that shirt for a day"  
"JACK U TOLD ME TO PUT THIS SHIRT ON" Ianto yelled a bit loudly.  
"Thats because i just wanted to stare at you in the SUV and it made us cutely match" he giggled pointing at his own shirt.

Ianto pounced onto the top of him pinning him into the sand.  
"Ill never take this shirt of all day" He growled staring into Jacks brilliantly blue eyes.  
Jack lifted his hips up and pressed them into the young welshman.  
"How about your pants?" Jack questioned eyebrows raised.  
"Only if you take me home" Ianto replied also pressing down into him.  
"Not if i just..."

"NO"Ianto yelled before Jack had even finished.  
"But...." jack said pressing his hips up into Ianto again.  
Ianto jumped up pulling jack up to looking down at his opened buttons and his shirt flapping softly in the slight breeze. He just grinned then pulled on Jacks hand pulling him up into a fireman's lift over his shoulder and running towards the sea. Jack realised what he was about to do.  
"IANTO DONT YOU DARE" Ianto just kept laughing and running.  
"WHAT ABOUT THE SHIRTS THERE SILK THERE GONNA BE RUINED" Ianto ignored him reached the sea and threw him in. Jack spluttered to the surface and grabbed Ianto's shoulder pulling him under the water too.

They both reached the surface again laughing,silk shirts clinging to them Jacks hands resting on Iantos hips keeping him close, hair plastered to his head he reached a hand up and ran his fingers through it.  
"You are beautiful Ianto Jones you know that" Jack grinned.

"Don't make me push you back under again you like you might need another cooling off" Ianto giggled turning to trudge back out of the water his jeans now heavy and clinging to his hips the silk shirt stuck to his back. Jack followed just watching the water drip from Ianto's jeans watching the cool silk dry out against his skin. Ianto flopped down onto the blanket again Jack falling down after him several minutes later but covered on sand. Ianto looked again yes completely covered in sand.  
"Jack what happened to you why are you so covered in sand you were right behind me" Ianto questioned curiously.

"I I ...."*jack mumbled something just under his breath*  
"What was that couldn't quite catch it" Ianto said smirking softly.  
" I got distracted watching your ass with those wet jeans clinging to it and a kid hit me in the head with a frisbee and i fell" he said again a little louder this time.  
"I'd kiss you if u wernt so covered in sand" Ianto said still giggling at Jack absaloutely caked in sand.  
Jack sighed heavily "I don't like the beach anymore .....can we go home....please...i have sand in a place i really don't need sand"  
Ianto smiled Then i suggest we get you toweled off a bit and ill drive home.."  
Jack just grinned deal "I love to watch you drive"  
"I know come on" Ianto pulled Jack up took hold of his hand and they walked back up the beach slowly to where they'd parked the SUV.

Ianto drove slowly even taking the long route home just to give him a little more time to stare at Jack in the car squirming uncomfortably against sand he had trapped in places he wished it wasn't trapped.  
"Turn here" Jack said suddenly.  
Ianto swerved in the direction he'd said to turn and looked at Jack curiously.  
"where are you taking us?"  
".....home..." was all Jack replied hesitantly.  
"But my flats 3 blocks over" Ianto exclaimed.  
"I know I have a house....I...Just don't like to share that fact with alot of people" Jack answered looking at his sandy boots making a mess of the SUV.  
"Your taking me to....Your house.." Ianto asked a little confused.  
Jack just nodded. After a few more randomly yelled directions from Jack they pulled up outside of an old Victorian semi-detached house. Jack bounded out of the SUV and up to front door Ianto carefully locked the SUV then followed to stand behind Jack on the step. Jack turned slowly holding a golden key in his left hand he took hold of Iantos hand softly.  
"Ianto Jones would you do me the pleasure of moving in with me?"  
"...er....i.."  
"please say yes" Jack said placing the key in Ianto's hand and closing his fingers around it.  
"I will" replied Ianto taking hold of Jacks chin and kissing him softly before pulling back a slightly disapproved look on his face.  
"You taste like sand and seawater" Ianto exclaimed scrunching up his face.  
Jack picked him up opened the front door to the house and carried him upstairs and threw him onto the bed kissing him hastily.  
"welcome home" Jack said staring into his eyes.  
"its nice to be home" Ianto grinned noticing the sparkle it brought to Jacks still slightly damp slightly sandy face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack ianto fic - Home

Jack swooped back in for another kiss but Ianto pushed him back scrunching up his nose. Jack pouted looking actually offended.  
"Your still covered in sand" Ianto said nose still scrunched hand still splayed on Jacks shoulder holding him away lightly.  
"But..But.." Jack blurb-ed out.  
"Shower first I'm not having you covered in sand attempt what your thinking of attempting.....i hate sand" Ianto replied his eyebrows slowly knitting together.  
"Okay Okay ill go....if you promise you'll come with me" Smirked Jack.

"Maybe..." replied Ianto.  
"Oh you complete tease" Jack replied scooping up Ianto and carrying him off to the large bathroom a smile on his face Ianto had never seen before.

Jack set Ianto down on the edge of the bath and slid his shirt from his shoulders. He dropped the sandy garment onto the floor then reached forward, sliding his fingers slowly down Ianto's neck softly running his finger tips from his jaw to his collar bone, He grasped the collar of Ianto's shirt and then continued to drag his fingers down over the flushing Welshman's shoulders down his arms and across his wrists as he slid hid shirt off.  
Ianto swallowed hard he had his eyes closed and was clearly trying just to hold himself together. Jack threw his shirt to the same fate as his own then leaning back he watched Ianto concentrating lost in his touches just trying to hold himself back. Jack grinned he waited leaning on the edge of the bath hands either side of Ianto's legs his face inches from his young lovers. Slowly Ianto's eyes opened meeting Jacks own bright blue gaze and blinding smile. He wanted to clamp them tight shut as soon as he'd opened them the beauty this man had was unexplainable he couldn't believe that Jack had picked him. Out of all the people in all the galaxies on all the planets Jack had chose him. Ianto leaned forward filling the gap that had been left between them and kissed him softly immediately tasting sand and salty sea water. He pulled back hastily eyebrows scrunched together nose scrunched too.  
"I know ..you hate sand" Jack giggled out softly. He padded across the bathroom Ianto watching the muscles in his back flex as he walked. God he loved those muscles. He reached out and turned on the shower then padded back over to Ianto.  
He held out his hand to Ianto and smiled. Ianto grinned back uncontrollably and took hold of the extended hand only to spun flawlessly on the floor and caught safely in Jack's arms.  
"wow" Ianto replied the word getting a little stuck in his throat a little. Jacks hands unbuttoned Ianto's pants slowly Ianto glanced down.  
"How did you....How....How do you do that" Ianto questioned.

"Oh that'd be telling" Jack smirked in reply as Iantos trousers hit the floor at the same time as his. Ianto glanced down again to see not only his own pants around his ankles but Jack's too.  
"AND THAT" Ianto exclaimed.  
"Still telling" Jack said no more just scooped Ianto up into his arms and carried him towards the shower setting him down softly under the warm spray of the water reaching behind him for the soap.  
He took Iantos hands and lathered them up with the soap.

Ianto pressed his soapy hands softly to Jacks still ever so slightly sandy skin..mostly the water had washed it away but Ianto wasn't going to let that spoil his fun. Ianto carefully slid his hands from Jacks broad shoulders down his smooth chest playing with the muscles there as they tensed under his soft touch. His hands slid to his sides running gently down Jacks ribs to his hips then leaning in he kissed him softly slowly like it was the most important thing in the world. As he did this his hand moved round very slowly from Jack's hip down the outside of his thigh and then up the inside of his thigh. Jack meanwhile was too preoccupied by the surprise kiss and was kissing back as if his life depended on it until Iantos hand reached his straining erection that is. Ianto wrapped his hand round it firmly and stroked down then up so slowly Jack's groan that came with is seemed to last forever. Ianto stroked again this time dragging his finger across the head of Jack's cock as he reached the tip of him. Jack twitched in Iantos grip Ianto tightened his grip a little then set up a slow steady motion of stroking down Jack's firm length then dragging his thumb along the underside of him on the way back up then running it around his swollen head before repeating it all again. After a few minutes Jack was panting rapidly Into Ianto's hot wet kiss. Ianto pulled his lips back slowly forehead resting on Jack's he smiled at him softly.

"let go for me Jack i feel you your so close but unwilling to let go for me...let go Jack ...let go" Jack exploded onto Ianto stomach knees buckling a little and Ianto slid his arms round his waist pressing him up against his chest to stop him from falling. Jack rested his head on Iantos shoulder panting liberally he closed his eyes concentrating on his lovers raging heart beat thumping through his chest in time with Jack's own. Jack leaned back and gazed into Ianto's eyes his own still clouded over but they had a twinkle in them non the less.

"Ianto that was amazing. would you please stay here tonight?" Jack looked up into Iantos eyes just as he'd finished his sentence.  
"I think I'd prefer to stay here every night" Ianto smiled back. Jack looked up sharply.  
"You really mean that your not just saying it to keep me happy in the shower?" Jack replied a slight dazed expression on his face.  
Ianto nodded "I promise Jack i never want to leave your side ever again" Jack embraced Ianto in the tightest hug he had ever received.

Jack pulled back gently releasing Ianto. "Would you like to go to bed?" Jack questioned  
"I would love for you to take me to bed" Ianto grinned. Jack wrapped his arms around him tightly and scooped him up he paused at the bathroom door and wrapped Ianto in big deep purple fluffy towel then scooped him up again heading towards the large master bedroom at the back of his house. He pulled open the door tripping on his boots and just managed to get Ianto safely threw onto the bed before falling to the ground himself. Ianto peered over the edge of the bed.  
"Are you okay?" he asked with one raised eyebrow. Jack rolled onto his back on the floor to look up at Ianto and burst into a fit of giggles. Ianto still had the large purple fluffy towel wrapped round his shoulders his face was damp and his hair was cahotically ruffled askew. "what what is it whats wrong?" he exclaimed.  
"nothing you just look so cute" Jack grinned pulling himself up onto the bed.  
"...cute..." Ianto repeated.  
"Yes Ianto cute..like puppy cute" Jack then realised what hed said.  
"Not that im comparing you to a puppy" He added on rather hastily.

"If i got this much attention i don't think id mind being *puppy cute* as you put it" Ianto grinned. Jack just pulled him into a tight hug and they lay like that for a few minutes then Ianto began to shiver.  
"Cold?" Ianto just nodded. Jack pulled back the covers, pulling Ianto under then pulling the covers back to cover them both, he pulled Ianto's towel from him and threw it out the side of the bed. Ianto snuggled into Jack's chest resting his head there softly one arm draped across Jack's stomach and he yawned softly. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto tightly and leaned down and whispered into Ianto's ear. "Sleep now Ianto I'm here to protect you and keep you safe as long as I'm here nothings ever going to hurt you at all". " I love you too Jack" was Iantos mumbled reply as he drifted to sleep. Jack lay and held Ianto all night he wondered how he was going to act tomorrow when he asked to him to stay with him for the rest of his life. Marriage was what Jack had in mind but what was Ianto dreaming of.


End file.
